


ТРЕУГОЛЬНИК

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давным-давно, еще до битвы у часовни Последней надежды и до появления рыцарей Черного Клинка, жили-были в Акерусе три рыцаря смерти: Тассариан, Орбаз Кровопорч и Кольтира Ткач Смерти.<br/>Кольтира Орбазу был как кость в горле...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. План А. Яд

**Author's Note:**

> _В последней главе напишу немного о квестах. Оригинальных квестах._

Во-первых, давно следовало дать всем понять, что Тассариан принадлежит ему. Этот один единственный, конкретный, особенный рыцарь смерти – его и ничей больше. Орбаза не смущало, что его друг, кажется, не совсем догадывается об этом факте. Поставить его в известность будет безумно блаженным «во-вторых». Но сперва, как уже говорилось, следует оградить его Тассариана от излишнего внимания посторонних. Орбаз не мог и, в общем, и не хотел действовать против Повелителя; да и против Нота, к которому их временно прикомандировали тоже: Нот, хоть и требует поразительно много от Тассариана, дальше своего носа все равно ничего не видит.  
Но было одно существо, даже взгляд на которого заставлял кровь Орбаза вскипать, и которое, увы, вызывало улыбку на губах Тассариана.  
Кольтира!  
Проклятый Кольтира! Свалился им на голову со своими дерзкими речами (которым Тассариан только ухмылялся в ответ), смертельными приемами боя (Тассариан, помнится, одобрительно и чуть удивленно присвистнул, когда увидел в первый раз) и своей смазливой мордочкой (которой Тассариан беззастенчиво любовался). Кольтира, который все крутится вокруг его Тассариана с этим блеском в глазах!  
От эльфа пора избавиться.  
План был безупречным. Идеальным. Совершенным. Их руководителю, Ноту, нужен был подопытный рыцарь, на котором он хотел испытать свое очередное изобретение. Изобретение не должно было убить подопытного, по крайней мере, не на этой стадии. Этот досадный нюанс Орбаз собирался исправить сам.  
Было до смешного просто намекнуть Ноту, что для испытаний лучше всего подойдет один из людей Хейгана. О, Хейгана Нот ненавидел даже больше, чем Орбаз Кольтиру. Орбаз хотя бы все еще умудрялся сдерживаться и не плеваться ядом и шипеть при одном только упоминании ненавистного имени.  
Надо ли уточнять, кого именно из людей Хейгана Орбаз предназначал на роль подопытного? О, если б Хейган отвечал ненависти Нота взаимностью! Может, тогда он тоже велел бы своим людям держаться подальше от лабораторий Нота. Увы, Хейган плевать хотел на Нота, и его люди разгуливали, где им вздумывалось. И с кем вздумывалось!  
Спокойно, Орбаз, спокойно. Еще немного и проклятому Кольтире конец!  
Его задержало поручение Нота, и он не смог присутствовать на испытании и лично пронаблюдать, как проклятый эльф выпьет свой яд. Он спешил, как мог, но все равно явился с опозданием на час, когда яд уже должен был подействовать. В любом случае, он должен увидеть труп. Пусть он не смог насладиться процессом, но он сможет хотя бы увидеть результат!  
Плюнуть на труп, например. Предложить свое утешение Тассариану, если тот надумает опечалиться. Что-то в этом роде.  
Уже подбегая к лаборатории, он услышал задумчивый голос своего друга, перечисляющего какие-то дикие формулы и реактивы. Обычно Орбаз и половины не понимал из идей Тассариана.  
\- Не понимаю, – бубнил Тассариан, – что же пошло не так?  
«Прости, Тассариан, за испорченное зелье!». Но что-то его друг какой-то на удивление спокойный. Не то чтобы Орбаз хотел, чтобы Тассариан переживал из-за блондинистой дряни. Может, он ошибся, и его другу плевать было на эльфа?  
\- Странно, – проговорил Нот. – Я три раза перепроверил твои наработки.  
Орбаз приблизился к неплотно прикрытой двери, когда Нот вышел из лаборатории. Нот рассеянно кивнул ему, не отрывая глаз от небольшого сосуда с ярко-голубой жидкостью.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что твой эксперимент не удался, – услышал Орбаз и оцепенел.  
Этот ненавистный голос! Не может быть!  
\- Мм, – протянул Тассариан. – Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Великолепно, – уведомили его.  
\- Голова не кружится? – с надеждой спросил Тассариан. – Хоть самую малость?  
\- Нет, – рассмеялся Кольтира.  
\- Как странно. – Тассариан вздохнул. – И тебе не больно, когда я делаю так?  
\- Не больно, – промурлыкал Кольтира. – Напротив.  
\- Неужели? – пробормотал Тассариан.  
\- Можешь продолжать, – уверил Кольтира. – В сугубо научных целях.  
Орбаз заставил свои ноги передвигаться, с трудом добрел до двери лаборатории и распахнул ее.  
Да, проклятый эльф был целехонек. Он сидел, полуобнаженный, на краешке стола с препаратами, а Тассариан (его Тассариан!) стоял перед ним, практически между широко раздвинутыми ногами довольно улыбающегося Кольтиры и задумчиво поглаживал кончиками пальцев голую грудь эльфа.  
Орбаз издал нечленораздельный звук. Тассариан оглянулся и улыбнулся ему.  
\- Взгляни, – он ласково похлопал по груди проклятого эльфа, – как я напортачил!  
Он снова повернулся к Кольтире, с восторженным любопытством касаясь ярко-голубых полос и пятен на светлой коже эльфа.  
\- Но какой любопытный эффект! – размышлял он вслух. – Надо будет спросить у девочек Фарлины, что они мешают в краски для татуировок.  
\- Тебе придется исследовать все мои тату? – спросил Кольтира с интересом.  
\- Непременно, – Тассариан многообещающе улыбнулся ему, глядя прямо в глаза.  
«Когда-нибудь ты мне за все ответишь!» - поклялся Орбаз, с ненавистью глядя на довольно лыбящегося эльфа.


	2. План Б. Обман

План был простой. Очень простой. Проще некуда. Никаких тебе неизвестных смесей и неопробованных реактивов. Никто даже не умрет в итоге, как жаль. Но так дальше просто не может продолжаться!  
Пятую ночь – пятую! – Орбаз проводил в объятиях Тассариана. Или, по крайней мере, это могло быть стать объятиями, если бы не проклятый третий лишний.  
Мало того, что Кольтиру перевели к ним, добавили в их команду: «вы удивительно сработались вместе!». Мало того, что проклятый эльф целыми днями увивался рядом, так теперь он рядом даже ночью! Когда принц Келесет отправил их с Тассарианом на патрулирование в леса (оно же боевые учения молодняка), Образ был практически счастлив! Но потом на них довесили отряд Кольтиры с их презренным командиром во главе. Мало всего этого, так Кольтира еще спит в их палатке! В их небольшой, тесной, любовно выбранной Орбазом на двоих палатке!  
Если б Тассариан благоразумно не вызвался спать посередине, Орбаз еще в первую же ночь перерезал бы эльфу горло!  
И теперь каждую ночь Орбаз засыпал, тесно прижимаясь к Тассариану... но с другой стороны к нему льнул проклятый эльф! Орбаз даже не хотел вспоминать о второй ночи, когда он, осмелев, протянул руку, чтобы обнять Тассариана за талию, и наткнулся на чужую лапу, нахально уже обосновавшуюся там! Проклятый Кольтира! Образ тем более не хотел вспоминать свой негодующий вопль и проснувшегося Тассариана, который пригрозил вышвырнуть их обоих вон, если они не будут спать на своих сторонах и держать свои конечности при себе. По крайней мере, эльфу тоже влетело.  
Ничего, в эту ночь сторожит отряд Кольтиры, и Орбаз наплел, что в предыдущую ночь его ребята слышали странные звуки и шорохи и подозрительные шевеления вокруг лагеря. Нет, в эту ночь Кольтира не будет спать, он пойдет к своим подопечным и будет караулить туман до самого утра; а у Орбаза наконец-то появится шанс! Вероятно, Тассариан безмерно удивится его признанию, но Орбаз не сомневался в ответе: разве они с Тассарианом не сражались вместе так долго и так славно? Разве Тассариан не улыбается ему так весело? Разве обращает он внимание на все ужимки и прыжки этой эльфийской обезьяны? Орбаз такой же... был таким же человеком, в конце концов, на кого еще смотреть Тассариану, к кому повернуться?  
Спустилась ночь, шестая уже в этом походе. Кольтира, недовольный и сердитый, дисциплинированно ушел к своим часовым. Оставил их наедине.  
\- Устал я, – Тассариан плюхнулся на свое место, повернулся на живот и блаженно потянулся.  
При Кольтире, небось, не кажет свою спину и в усталости не признается! Орбаз повеселел и присел рядом на постель.  
\- Тассариан, – начал он.  
Но к чему слова? Да и времени у них не так уж много: проклятый Кольтира собирался целую вечность, отнимая у Орбаза с Тассарианом их и без того ограниченное время.  
Образ положил руку на спину Тассариан, прямо между лопаток. Наконец-то! Наконец-то быть наедине, наконец-то получить возможность прикоснуться – свободно касаться, наконец-то! У него в ушах шумело. Столько ждать!  
Спина под его рукой напряглась. Тассариан резко сел, сбрасывая с себя чужую руку.  
\- Ты слышал? – резко бросил он.  
\- Что? – Орбаз ничего не слышал.  
Но сейчас, когда его Тассариан сидел на коленях, так близко от него, можно было... Орбаз потянулся вперед за поцелуем. В этом движении невозможно было ошибиться, его намерение невозможно было принять ни за что другое.  
\- Не сейчас, Орбаз, – Тассариан вскочил на ноги, все еще прислушиваясь.  
Он... совершено не удивился. Он... знал?  
\- По-моему, на нас напали. – Тассариан схватил свой меч и выбежал из палатки. – Шевелись!  
Уши не подвели Тассариана. На них действительно напали. Выдумки Орбаза оказались истинными. И отряд Кольтиры сдерживал нападавших, пока Тассариан расшевеливал остальных. Они растоптали атаковавших в мгновение ока: Алым следовало рассчитывать не только на внезапность, а подумать еще и о силе.  
Но если Орбаз думал, что ночь, ее остатки, ее как-то можно спасти, он глубоко ошибался. Кольтира был тяжело ранен в бою (жаль, что не убит!), и Тассариан собирался сидеть с ним всю ночь.  
\- Иди спать, Орбаз, – сказал он устало, не отрывая глаз от лица своего эльфа. – Иди спать.


	3. План В. Прямая атака

Алые – сброд совершенно бесполезных, никчемных, презренных слабаков! Захватили чудом одного единственного рыцаря смерти, измучили (Орбаз сильно надеялся, что Кольтиру пытали в плену), заперли в самом надежно охраняемом месте – и не смогли удержать. Куда уж там мечтать, чтобы добили!   
Когда Кольтира вернулся – чуть живой, но упрямо сидящий в седле (это падение с коня прямо на руки Тассариана было, по беспристрастному мнению Орбаза, чересчур наигранным!), Орбаз даже не особенно удивился. У этого эльфа жизней больше, чем у кошки (даром, что уже мертв). Нет уж, если Орбаз хочет когда-нибудь избавиться уже от проклятого эльфа, ему придется сделать это самому. Жаль, что он не сдержался и раскрыл Тассариану свою неприязнь к Кольтире.  
Тассариан замечает больше, чем хочет показать. Нечего и сомневаться, какое-то время он не позволит Орбазу оставаться наедине со своим драгоценным эльфом; по крайней мере, пока тот не поправится.   
Признай, Орбаз, ты уже проиграл.   
Но он не позволит Кольтире наслаждаться тем, что принадлежит Орбазу по праву. Он уничтожит его. У него осталось совсем немного времени: его отправляли в Нордскол. Одного. Пришел конец их шаткого триумвирата.  
Он нашел Тассариана – чтобы попрощаться. Он очень хотел спросить, перед лицом спокойного принятия Тассарианом факта его отъезда, переживал бы тот сильнее, если б уезжал Кольтира. Но это было очевидно... Оставалось лишь отомстить.  
Оставалось лишь обмануть Тассариана, который так хорошо знает Орбаза; Тассариана, внимательного, как сторожевой пес; его дорогого Тассариана, выбравшего Кольтиру.  
Орбаз принял печальный вид, прощаясь. Это было несложно. Кто знает, когда еще доведется свидеться и доведется ли вообще: тут замышлялось большое дело, как слышал Орбаз.  
Тассариан, старый добрый друг, все же был огорчен его отбытием. Наказал беречь себя. Обнял на прощание.  
\- Мне пора бежать, – сказал Орбаз, не торопясь размыкать объятия.  
Тассариан сам выпустил его.  
Тассариан больше не будет оберегать Кольтиру. А Орбазу действительно нужно было бежать: он еще должен был успеть убить Кольтиру до отплытия корабля.  
К своему изумлению и досаде Орбаз застал Кольтиру в сознании и в относительно хорошем самочувствии. Только пару дней назад этот змей был на последнем издыхании.  
\- Ты уже на ногах? – недовольно спросил Орбаз.  
\- У меня ускоренная регенерация. А ты зашел проведать меня? Я тронут.  
Кольтира скалился. Проклятый эльф бесил Орбаза неимоверно и знал об этом. Надо полагать, даже знал почему.   
\- Я хотел перерезать тебе горло, пока ты спишь, – откровенно признал Орбаз, – но раз ты уже пришел в себя, бери меч.  
Кольтира на миг опешил, но тут же взял себя в руки.  
\- А ты время зря не тратишь, – кивнул он.  
Орбаз выхватил свой меч: у него не было времени, чтобы его тратить. Кольтира потянулся за своим мечом. Двигался он еще очень неуверенно, несмотря на все свои хвалебные слова. Орбаз не обманывался этой видимой слабостью: Кольтира так просто не сдастся. Но верно и то, что Орбаз сейчас, безусловно, сильнее.  
\- Ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что Тассариан убьет того из нас, кто останется в живых? – спросил Кольтира, настороженно следя за всеми движениями Орбаза.  
\- Главное, что ты так или иначе сдохнешь! – рявкнул Орбаз и атаковал.  
Наконец-то. Не скрывать больше свои чувства, выплеснуть на проклятого эльфа всю свою ненависть, схватиться с ним, уничтожить его, стереть с лица земли раз и навсегда, чтобы потом даже валькиры не смогли оживить то, что останется. Этот был один из самых счастливых моментов в посмертии Орбаза!   
Кольтира очень быстро выдохся, у него едва хватало сил просто защищаться. Оба знали, что конец близок.  
\- Тассариан простит меня рано или поздно, – выкрикнул Орбаз. – И ты больше не будешь мне мешать!  
О, эти слова задели эльфа! Тот собрал все свои силы и с новой яростью бросился на врага. Эта вспышка измотает его больше, чем долгий бой. Да, конец был близок, и Орбаз почти видел кровь Кольтиры на своем мече, почти чувствовал ее на своих руках!   
После очередного удара Кольтира покачнулся и упал на одно колено. Орбаз оскалился и занес меч. Этот удар Кольтира еще отбил, но его руки уже дрожали. Следующий будет последним. Орбаз снова замахнулся, глядя в пылающие ненавистью глаза своего врага. Бессильного помешать ему врага!   
Он не успел опустить меч на голову Кольтиры. Ледяной воющий ветер ворвался в комнату и раскидал их в разные стороны. Кольтира шмякнулся о стенку и сполз на пол, где и остался лежать без сознания. Самого Орбаза крепко приложило об угол кровати, и он с воплем упал.  
\- Я так и знал! – Тассариан стоял на пороге комнаты, побелевший от гнева. – Я знал, что этим закончится!   
Проклятье, несчастливо подумал Орбаз. Тассариану не полагалось видеть этого. И что тут еще можно сказать, чтобы утихомирить ярость его друга? Когда тот выходил из себя, разбегались даже матерые рыцари.   
\- Вон отсюда, – проговорил Тассариан сквозь зубы. – Опоздаешь на свой корабль.  
Тассариан не будет драться с ним? Орбаз, подавив стон, поднялся на ноги. Интересно, а случайно Тассариан не зашиб Кольтиру насмерть? Было бы славно. Он покосился на эльфа.   
Тассариан положил руку на меч. Даже сейчас, едва сдерживая себя, он не выхватил его из ножен. Орбаз знал, после долгих совместных походов, что Тассариан никогда никому не угрожал. Если он обнажал меч, он убивал, молча и быстро. Драться с Тассарианом не входило в планы. Если его сейчас убьют, как он сможет отомстить Кольтире в будущем? Он коротко кивнул Тассариану, бросил ненавидящий взгляд на неподвижно лежащего эльфа и вышел вон.  
Ничего, Кольтира. Рано или поздно, мы снова встретимся. И вот тогда...


	4. About - Немного о квестах

Давным-давно, еще до битвы у часовни Последней надежды и до появления рыцарей Черного Клинка, жили-были в Акерусе три рыцаря смерти: [Тассариан, Орбаз Кровопорч и Кольтира Ткач Смерти](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/2/8/282831/67065687.jpg).  
  
Из ранних квестов мы узнаем, что Орбаз не очень жаловал Кольтиру, толи ксенофобия в нем взыграла, толи еще какие причины были. Тассариан же, напротив, оказался человеком весьма широких взглядов.  
Как-то Кольтира попал в плен к Алым рыцарям (квест ["Братья по смерти"](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=12725)). Тассариан хочет послать ему на помощь, но Орбаз начинает протестовать:  
  
 _Орбаз Кровопорч: Что тебе за дело до него, Тассариан? Он сам виноват, что его схватили. Здесь выживают только сильнейшие, не говоря уже о том..._  
 _Тассариан: На что ты намекаешь, Орбаз? На то, что он – эльф крови? Да, это так: при жизни мы были заклятыми врагами... Но после смерти... Теперь мы все – проклятые дети, осиротевшие сыны и дочери Плети. После смерти мы стали братьями._  
 _Орбаз Кровопорч: Поступай, как знаешь, Тассариан._  
  
Спасаемый Кольтира тоже был не очень ласков, узнав, кто послал на помощь; назвал Тассариана идиотом. Однако ж помощь принял и посоветовал принести голову отрубленного врага Тассариану, чтобы _«этот акт отмщения пролился бальзамом на его ожесточенную душу»_.  
  
Потом была битва у Часовни, и так случилось, что Тассариан и Кольтира перешли с Могрейном на сторону света, а Орбаз остался верен своему Повелителю. В следующий раз все вместе они оказались только в Ледяной короне, в трех враждующих лагерях: Альянс, Орда и Плеть.  
У Тассариана появляется сестра; Кольтира переживает, что больше не может проливать кровь невинных, но держится и даже шутит («тут, в Нордсколе, мы все на службе у мороза!») и боится каких-то демонов, мучающих его из мира теней (возможно, это просто совесть, Кольтира); а Орбаза убьют в Ледяной Короне (квест ["Судьба Кровопорча"](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=13164)) с помощью Могрейна.  
  
Собственно, об этом славном треугольнике Орбаз-Тассариан-Кольтира и пойдет речь. Про рыцарей смерти можно писать много чернухи, они просто напрашиваются, «упивайся страданиями» и все такое прочее. Но это не мой удел, так что читайте юмор. Да и в квестах дк вполне себе замечали улыбки прекрасных женщин, один, помнится, вспоминал прекрасную улыбку своей коллеги, когда она собиралась кого-то убить.  
  
Но вернемся в Орбазу. В начальных квестах дк он выдает изумительный план, как захватить курьера Алых с помощью некоего «незаметного деревца». Чудный план с треском проваливается, так что посланцу приходится плюнуть на все и схватится с курьером. Или не проваливается, потому как все, что надо, мы в итоге узнаем? Вот отсюда, я думаю, и пошли эти драбблики.  
От лица Орбаза.


End file.
